


I Fancy You

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rachel is a shy bean, Wayne Gala, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: For some reason Rachel could not stop thinking about a certain redheaded alien, and how gorgeous she looked at the Wayne Charity Gala wasn’t making it any easier.





	I Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> This was of course my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Raestar at a Wayne Gala’ and this is what I came up with. I love it. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters aren’t mine.

“I’m so glad you guys came, I was worried I was going to be bored to death.”

Kori giggled, asking “What about Jason?”

“Eh, he’s more of an annoyance than anything” Dick replied, smiling as Jason glowered at him.

“Thanks, dear. Love you too.”

“I feel so luxurious, but I assume constantly having to do this gets quite annoying?”

“Oh yeah, one time-“

Yeah, Rachel stopped paying attention after that.

All the ex-Titans had been invited to the Wayne Charity Gala, as their alter ego’s of course, but her, Kori, Garfield, and Victor had been the only ones that had come. Dick invited them because, as he claimed, ‘they were always super boring and just come and entertain me’. Jason was there of course, but they had to pretend like they weren’t dating, and so that made Dick’s attention span even worse.

All the Titans had of course stayed friends after the team parted ways and the next generation came along, but she had remained the closest with Kori. They were roommates and best friends. Lately, though, the goth had been paying much more attention to her redheaded friend than she would like. It confused the hell out of her. Especially right now.

Kori was wearing a gorgeous blue gown with a dramatic v-neck that was backless, crystals covering her throat and her hair swept up in an elegant updo accompanied by long, white gloves. She was stunning, at least more than usual, even with the hologram that made her appear human. Rachel couldn’t stop staring for the life of her as she sat there at the table with her friends. Victor had invited the redhead to dance, and Rachel was trying her hardest not to stare, but clearly failing, as she was twirled around the dance floor looking gorgeous.

“If you stare any harder I’m afraid you’ll break something.”

Rachel practically jumped, looking up only to find Dick, Jason, and Garfield all looking at her with the same knowing expression. “What?” she sputtered, playing dumb.

“Rae, you should just ask her out” Garfield said, smiling toothily at her.

She felt herself flush as she went to say ‘no’, but Jason beat her to it. “Come on. We all know she likes you too, all she does is talk about you.”

Rachel was unable to keep herself from perking up at that as she asked “Really?”

“Definitely” Dick said, smiling at her and making a shooing motion with his hands, “now go dance with her.”

Rachel really didn’t want to, but the boys all egged her on so she didn’t have much of a choice. She adjusted her hair and dress nervously as she stood, the lace of her black, high collared dress suddenly feeling suffocating. Never had she been more thankful that her short, black hair was pinned up. Nervously she walked across the dance floor, tapping Victor on the shoulder as he stopped.

“Sorry, but may I interrupt?”

“Sure thing” Victor said with a smile, winking at Kori as he passed her off, “have fun you two.”

Kori’s bright green eyes were then focused on her, and she nearly melted as Rachel shakily grabbed her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. Quietly they began to dance to the music, and the redhead couldn’t bring herself to say anything or tear her gaze away from the other’s. Rachel wasn’t sure how long they swayed to the music, all she knows is somewhere along the lines Kori kissed her and everything else melted away.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘Raestar at a Wayne Gala’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
